srwd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Peace Princess
"We could try to kill each other. Or we could have tea and biscuits." -Shine Haussen, Peace Princess Original Thread Features A Ruler, not a Servant A Peace Princess can never be a follower/cohort for somebody else. Royal Robot In the distant past Princesses learned how to ride beasts like horses, unicorns, pegasi, dire lions and dragons. Modern princesses learn how to ride a mecha and receive their own customized machine. The Royal Robot grows in power together with the Peace Princess as she gains levels. More details on the Super Robot chart, however it is built more for looks and comfort than combat. Royal Robots are built like super robots, except these models are fitted with velvet chairs, pillows, miniature gardens, delicate sculptures, tea sets and other luxuries, thus only have half Arsenal Space and Hardpoints (rounded up) plus have to sacrifice armor, ending up with 3/5 HP, Energy, Nat armor and DR of “regular” versions (minimum -1 at each of those stats). If the Royal Robot is reduced to 0 HP the Peace Princess will have to undergo some redeeming quest to make it rises again from its wreck. If the Peace Princess is at least 4th level, with 10 minutes of calling contacts the Peace Princess can have delivered another model from her personal collection, but it will be three levels lower than she would normally have access to while on her redeeming quest (including arsenal options) due to being an older model. Peace Princess levels stack with Super Pilot levels for determining your Super Robot level. She can choose to swap for a Super Robot with "full" arsenal space, HP, energy and DR, in which case it can't channel her Peace Princess abilities. She can swap between both modes with 8 hours of tinkering. She counts as a Super Pilot for multiclassing with other classes otherwise. Spirited Each level of Peace Princess increases the max number of spirit points of the player by 7. In addition whenever "Spirit" appears on the table the Princess learns one Spirit. Spirits can be used as a free action at the beginning of your turn by paying their cost in spirit points (before you take any other action). You need to meditate for 5 minutes to recover your spirit points. You can use multiple spirits in a turn, but only once each kind of spirit. Spirits that trigger in a condition, such as valor and alert, last 1 minute and then are lost if they are not triggered by the end of the duration. A Peace Princess counts as a Ship Captain for spirit cost purposes. Bonus Feat Whenever this appears in the table, the Peace Princess gains one Bonus Pilot feat. Rags to Royalty I At 1st level pick one of the following, then at 2nd, 3rd and 4th levels pick two of the following options. None may be picked more than once unless noted otherwise. Those options, like the higher grades of Rags to Royalty, can only be used while the Peace Princess is piloting her Royal Robot or outside a mecha. In the second case, all mu ranges are reduced to feet (so 30 mu becomes 30 feet for example). Princess Pride The Princess may use add her Cha mod to all saves. You can pick this up to three times. The second you can choose to either be able to attempt a new save against an effect you're under effect currently even if you can't act and if you succeed, you can pretend under an hostile effect, or as a standard action you may allow an ally that can see or hear you to re-roll a save against an ill effect currently affecting them with a bonus equal to your Cha mod. If you pick this ability a third time, you can choose either option, and can use the self-safe as a standard action and the ally save as an Immediate action. Hesitation As an Immediate action the Peace Princess may force an attacking enemy to make a Will save with DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha mod or their attack stops. Their original action is wasted, but they don't spend any energy/ammo and may take a basic move action as a free action. Enemies failing this save cannot attack the same target(s) for 1d12 rounds. Diplomatic Immunity You can ignore local laws of any civilized place you're in. To a sensible degree of course. Causing wanton destruction/death and making no attempt to cover will just mean the local government will figure out a way of killing you in a discrete manner or “terrorist attack”. But you can always get away with insulting/slapping government figures, even pointing guns at them, wandering anywhere that isn't locked and grabbing anything that isn't nailed down. Defeat is an Option If the Peace Princess surrenders in combat as a fullround action, she and her allies can be expected to be spared and treated fairly. In 1d12 days the Peace Princess can then set things up so that the guards relax and there's an escape opportunity, or a rescue team comes, or she simply befriends her captors to the point they'll let her walk way. Either way mechas and any other gear are recovered. Mercy The Peace Princess and her allies attacks can always choose to leave an enemy at a minimum of 1 HP if their attacks would've inflicted more damage. When this happens (and the enemy was above 1 HP previously), roll a 1d12. # Nothing else happens. # Enemy cannot self-Destruct/explode/similar. # All weapons of the enemy except their weakest one (per damage die) disabled. # Energy/PP drops to zero, spell slots and readied maneuvers are expended without effect, cannot recover energy/PP/spells/maneuvers. # Critical point exposed, the next hit against the enemy will destroy it. # Enemy cannot recover HP. # All movement speeds drop to 5 mu (5 feet if not-mecha) # All of the enemy's senses are disabled. # Enemy does their best to retreat and won't bother you again for 1d12 days. # Cockpit automatically ejects, cannot self-destruct, if non-mecha all magic effects are dispelled and magic items are suppressed. # Mecha destroyed, including cockpit, but pilot survives, cannot self-destruct. If non-mecha, all of their equipment is disarmed. # Mecha becomes fully nonfunctional, cannot self-destruct, pilot is trapped inside. If non-mecha, they cannot take any actions. The Mecha may be repaired at any Arsenal change opportunity. Non-mecha heal after 2d12 hours. You may take Mercy multiple times. Each extra one allows you to add +1 or -1 to the result and also allows allies within 30 mu to add +2 damage to their damage rolls per each extra Mercy Pick, but such attacks can never drop a target below 1 HP. Parley The Peace Princess may make a Diplomacy check as a standard action without penalty. Beloved As a fullround action you can grant any Relationship Feat (Love, Friendship, Devotion or Rivalry) to yourself and another pilot within 30 feet between you two. You can take this option multiple times, each extra one allows you to benefit an extra pilots this way. You can dismiss old Relationships as an immediate action to make room for new ones. Royal Guard You gain two 1st level Mecha Mooks (not a full squad). Their suits are designed for guard duty so they have normal HP and don't take maximized damaged from non-mecha mooks, but their own weapons deal minimum damage against all targets. If lost can be replaced in 1d12 minutes of mourning and making a short speech about their noble sacrifice and a desire to end conflict from the Peace Princess. You can take this multiple times, each one either gaining two extra Mecha Mooks (no limit) or increasing their levels (maximum 3). High Connections With 1d12 hours of work, the Peace Princess can arrange for any combination of one weapon, one special weapon and one Accessory from Arsenal level II delivered and installed on mechas of your choice anywhere, divided as you see fit, including removing previous arsenal to make space. This does not allows a mecha to equip more arsenal options than normal, only better ones. If you use this option again, you must return the previous choices, or show proof they've been destroyed/used up. You may take this option multiple times, each extra allows you to call an extra combination of weapon+special weapon+accessory. That Arsenal only works while the Peace Princess is within 30 mu. Arcane Genetics The Peace Princess can use one 0th level and 1st level arcane spell of her choice as Cha-based SLAs with CL equal to HD, except she must pay any expensive material and exp components. Her Royal Robot can channel this arcane SLAs without problem. If they produced an effect with a duration or instantly produces anything durable, such effects automatically disappear when the Peace Princess uses the SLA again. In the case of a single-target or personal SLA that produced an effect with a duration other than instantaneous or Permanent and has a casting time of a standard action or less, by casting it as a fullround action, the Peace Princess can make that SLA affect any targets of her choice within 30 mu, but in this case the spell only lasts as long as the Peace Princess concentrates as a Standard or Swift action each turn, and must make a Concentration check or lose it if the Royal Robot or herself are damaged. Either way whenever you cast such a spell or while concentrating on them, allies within 30 mu casting Arcane spells gain a +1 bonus to CL and DC. Tomorrow At the start of your turn all allies other than yourself within 30 mu recover 5 SP. Royal Champion You gain a Real Pilot Cohort level 3 that can only take Pilot feats and places your protection above everything else to the point of not starting fights unless absolutely necessary, meaning they won't willing go further away than 30 mu from you neither will they attack/hinder an enemy unless they try to attack you first or the champion themselves. You can take this multiple times, each one increasing the Royal's Champion level by 1, up to 6, but you can't pick this option more than once per Peace Princess level. If lost, it takes 1d12 days to get a replacement. Political Princess With 1d12 days of work you can organize a Treaty to ban the use of one each of the following things. * Ban a specific Arsenal Choice (or sub-choice) of level equal or lower to your highest Rags to Royalty. * Ban a specific spell of level equal or lower to your highest Rags to Royalty+2. * Ban a specific non-mecha item. This covers re-fluffed items. Combined items are banned if either component includes a banned one. * Ban a specific maneuver of level equal or lower to your highest Rags to Royalty+2. * Ban a specific Spirit. The chosen options cannot be used anywhere within 3000 mu of the Peace Princess until such a new Treaty is created, that nullifies the previous one. You may take this option multiple times, each extra one allowing you to ban an extra choice from each option. If multiple Political Princesses treaties overlap the same area, only the highest level one applies. If multiple are tied for level, they make opposed Cha checks to break the tie. Passenger Princess You can enter any other person's mecha as long as they're neutral or better to you, in which case you can use your Spirits to benefit it as if you were the main pilot but can't take other actions besides exiting the mecha. The original pilot doesn't get to refuse the honor of serving as your personal driver. With 8 hours of work you can combine your Royal Robot with another so that the other mecha allows you channel your Peace Princess abilities while being a co-pilot this way. Another 8 hours of work reverses this process so that you can have your Royal Robot back. Pretty Princess You may use Charisma instead of Dex for either AC (in which case you can't be flanked), or Reflex saves (in which case when you succeed on a Reflex save you don't take any damage) or Move Silently +Hide checks (in which case you can hide without actually having anything to hide behind, actually more like you fit perfectly with the scenery and so don't look out of place). You may pick this up to three times, each one picking a new choice. Psycho Princess You may use Charisma for either your ranged or melee attack +damage rolls, or Str+Trip+Grapple checks, or Initiative checks instead of the normal stat. You may pick this up to four times, each one picking a new option. Rags to Royalty II At 5th, 6th and 7th levels pick two of the following each. You may take picks from previous Peace Princess lists too. Pirate Princess Enemies within 30 mu of the Peace Princess take a penalty to AC and Reflex saves equal to her Cha mod. Great Guard As Royal Guard, but you can raise the Mecha Mooks level up to 7. Higher Connections Your High Connection options can now be chosen from Arsenal III, and it is operational within 60 mu of the Peace Princess. Mystic Genetics As Arcane Genetics, but you learn one 2nd level and one 3rd level arcane SLAs. Symbol of Hope As a swift action you can have all allies other than yourself within 30 mu recover 6 SP. Surrender is an Option As a standard action choose an enemy that you can talk to. They must make a Will save with DC10+1/2 HD+Cha mod or give up on facing you and run away. If they fail by 5 or more they surrender themselves to you. If they fail by 10 or more they become friendly to you. If you let such a surrendering enemy be killed or badly treated, you lose this ability for one year and one day. If they succeed you cannot affect them again with this ability for 24 hours. Great Champion As Royal Champion, but you can increase their level up to 9. Player Princess Enemies you flank take a -2 penalty to all saves. Rags to Royalty III At 8th, 9th and 10th levels pick two of the following each. You may take picks from previous Peace Princess lists too. Awe Any enemies attempting to attack the Peace Princess must make a Will save with DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha mod or lose their action. This includes area attacks that would affect the Peace Princess. They must make the save even if the Peace Princess attacked them, but in such a case they gain a +5 bonus on their save. You may take this multiple times, each extra one increase the DC by 1. Legendary Guard As Royal Guard, but you can raise the Mecha Mooks level up to 10. Superior Connections Your High Connection options can now be chosen from Arsenal IV, and it is operational within 90 mu of the Peace Princess. You need Higher Connections to pick this. Ancient Genetics As Arcane Genetics, but you learn one 3rd level and one 4th level arcane SLAs. Just Communication As a move action you can have all allies other than yourself within 30 mu recover 7 SP. Legendary Champion As Royal Champion, but you can increase their level up to 12. Rags to Royalty IV At 11th, 12th and 13th levels pick two of the following each. You may take picks from previous Peace Princess lists too. Protesting Princess Attacks against creatures within 30 mu of you never grant any beneficial effect to the attacker (so for example a warblade could not recover maneuvers with a standard attack, a vampire would not gain benefit from draining blood and so on). Galactic Guard As Royal Guard, but you can raise the Mecha Mooks level up to 13. Elite Connections Your High Connection options can now be chosen from Arsenal V, and it is operational within 120 mu of the Peace Princess. You need Superior Connections to pick this. Destined Genetics As Arcane Genetics, but you learn one 5th level and one 6th level arcane SLAs. Dying Innocence As a standard action you can have all allies other than yourself within 30 mu recover 8 SP. Galactic Champion As Royal Champion, but you can increase their level up to 15. Rags to Royalty V At 14th and 15th levels pick two of the following each. You may take picks from previous Peace Princess lists too. Sweet Princess Every time an enemy attacks you, you may gain a Relationship feat with them of your choice, and may combine different kinds of relationships, but they that are only valid when you're attacking or being attacked by said enemy. If you get 3xFriendship+3xLove+3xRivarly+3xDevotion with an enemy, they automatically turn friendly to you and you must choose of the kind of Relationships to maintain with them, keeping it permanently and losing the others. Grand Guard As Royal Guard, but you can raise the Mecha Mooks level up to 16. Top Connections Your High Connection options can now be chosen from Arsenal VI, and it is operational within 150 mu of the Peace Princess. You need Elite Connections to pick this. Original Genetics As Arcane Genetics, but you learn one 6th level and one 7th level arcane SLAs. Rebellious Princess Whenever you use a Spirit, all allies other than yourself within 30 mu recover 10 SP. Grand Champion As Royal Champion, but you can increase their level up to 18. Rags to Royalty VI At 17th and 18h levels pick two of the following each. You may take picks from previous Peace Princess lists too. Let's All Live Together You need Protesting Princess to gain this. Nobody can die of violence while within 30 mu of the Peace Princess. * Damage that would drop creatures below -9 HP leaves them at -9 HP instead. * Effects that would instantly kill/destroy a creature leave them at -9 HP instead. * Creature's Con score cannot be dropped below 1. * Effects that would allow a creature to keep acting while below 0 HP do not work. Heir Apparent Your Royal Robot now has full Super Robot stats. Turn Guard As Royal Guard, but you can raise the Mecha Mooks level up to 19. Highest Connections Your High Connection options can now be chosen from Arsenal VII, and it is operational within 180 mu of the Peace Princess. You need Top Connections to pick this. Star Genetics As Arcane Genetics, but you learn one 8th level and one 9th level arcane SLAs. Praying Princess Whenever an ally within 30 mu would recover SP, they recover 3 more. Turn Champion As Royal Champion, but you can increase their level up to 21(21st level will be Super Pilot). Queen At 20th level the Peace Princess gains another two Rags to Royalty abilities of any level, which may be changed 1/day at her whim as a free action. Category:Base Classes Category:Oslecamo Category:Pilot Classes Category:Super-Based